Steadfast
by northerlybelle
Summary: Dean and Sam go to visit a friend of Sam's from college who turns out to be different than they imagined.
1. Chapter 1

"So run it by me again." Dean said glancing at Sam and shifting his attention back to the road.

"There's some weird stuff going on near where one of my old friends from school lives. She called and wanted some help. I told her we'd go. End of story."

"A friend from school huh Sammy, I'm sure this will be the most adventure we've had all year." Dean said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Plus she works in the archives so we have all the access to research we could ever need."

"Joy."

"Sam! Good to hear from you!"

"Yeah, hey, can we get some information out of you?"

"Sure what do you need."

"Any girls who were adopted in the last two years."

"You got it. I'll bring it to Jared's when I get out of work 5."

When she showed up at Jared's she was still dressed in her work clothes holding a folio of paper for Sam and his brother. "Hey Mark" she said to the guy at the front.

"Hey! Rylan, Jared is out back he said he's got something for you. I'll go get him."

"Thanks. Oh, and have a couple of guys come through here, one's like super tall with longish hair and the other one is, well not really sure what the other one is."

"Yeah, they came in a little while ago. They're already out back."

"Long or short range"

"Short, couple of handguns."

"Tell Jared that's where I'll be."

Rylan strode over to the door that opened into the lead to the short distance practice range and spotted Sam and the other guy, who must be Dean.

"Hiya, Sam"

"Hey" he hugged her quickly.

When she pulled away she caught Dean eyeing her from head to toe. Taking in her black pantsuit, silky and lacey purple shirt, and heels. "Well Sammy, better but still what I expected." He nodded at her and turned to plant his feet and fire again.

"That's a nice piece," she said, "Mind if I have a look at it?"

"Sorry sweetheart, this baby's got a mean kick"

Jared came into view smirked and went back out, then reappeared. "Here sweetie." Jared handing her a gun.

Rylan walked the few steps aligned herself with Dean's target and fired six shots straight into the dead center of his target. Without another word she walked back to Jared and handed him back the gun. "I'm gonna go change then I heard you got that rifle in."

"Sure did. I'll go get it ready, meet you out on the range?" Jared asked.

Rylan nodded and walked out of the room with both Sam and Dean staring off behind her.

"Sammy…"

"Yeah"

"How come you didn't tell me about her?"

"I guess I didn't really know about her, but she's still got the folio. We should probably follow her."

Dean ejected his clip and started speed walking out the door in the direction Jared went.

Now in a pair of boots, tight jeans, and a Bud Light t-shirt Rylan laid down behind the rifle on the ground. She loaded the gun and set her sight. And shot.

"1 low, and to the right." Jared said.

She readjusted and shot again.

"Bingo!"

Reload, shoot, reload, shoot, reload, shoot, reload, shoot. Then she flicked on the safety and wiggled back away from the gun rising to her knees. "That is friggin beautiful!" She replied to Jared. "I love this gun!"

"You know you're welcome to it anytime sweetie."

"Thanks! But now I have some business with these clowns" she jerked her head towards the brothers who were again staring with slack jaws.

"Good luck"

"Thanks," she smirked, kissing Jared on the cheek. "Tell Aunt Milly I say hello."

"Well," she said turning to the boys, "it's about suppertime don't you think? It's on me."

"I insist." Dean said stepping forward. "I'd love to take you out."

"I bet you would," she smirked and headed towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling into a parking space at the diner where she was meeting Sam and Dean for breakfast she scanned the parking lot for them. Just then a '67 Impala pulled into the lot and she spotted them. She opened her door and jumped down from her own blacked out Duramax. Dean pulled his car into the spot next to hers. "Boys" she nodded when they climbed out and started walking towards the entrance.

"Damn" Dean said staring between Rylan's receding figure and the truck she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with sneakers, he was amazed at not only the range of looks he had seen her in the last day or so but that he actually found all of them attractive. There was nothing very sexy about what she was wearing today but somehow it seemed to be on her.

Sitting down at the table they had a quick conversation about the previous evening and ordered. After the waitress was gone Sam began a new conversation, "This is a list of all the things we need now that we've had time to go over what you brought us yesterday." He said, sliding the list across the table.

"Ok, do you want to come in with me or you just want me to bring it to you?"

"Well, I'm sure Sammy here would love to get his hands on all those books, just really love the research."

"And Dean would love to join." Sam replied with a fake smile.

"Fine by me." Rylan replied as their food came to the table.

Sam and Dean had their heads buried in books. Every time Rylan found a new one she thought might be helpful she'd carry it over to the brothers. They wouldn't tell her what exactly they were looking for or why they were looking for it but that didn't much matter to her. To be honest she was glad to have Sam around again and despite his shameless flirting and constant surprise at her abilities he thought he was pretty funny.

When they finally decided they had done enough research and were headed out of the library Sam asked if there was anywhere else to stay in town. Apparently the motel they'd been at the previous night was closing for the weekend and they were looking for somewhere else to stay.

"Ya'll can stay with me," she offered, "My roommate is out of town."

"Are you sure, we wouldn't want to impose." Sam relied.

"Please!" Rylan laughed, "I could use the company!" And with that they headed back to her apartment.

"Well this is it," she gestured around the smallish but nice apartment. Make yourselves at home, you're welcome anywhere, I'll make some supper." She said.

Sam and Dean flipped for the remaining bed and Dean ended up losing thus having to stay on the couch.

The rest of the evening went smoothly as the three transitioned into a budding friendship.


End file.
